What Happens At The Party
by Ryker Strom
Summary: What happens at the party; stays at the party.


_**A/N**: I have been having a lot of Dalton!AU Seblaine feelings lately so here's a fic about Seblaine as boyfriends at Dalton. This is a mix of smut and fluff writing exercise. There'll be wall sex and slight drinking in this fic. **If you enjoy this, please rec and review it.** Also, I have a Tumblr where I post my Seblaine drabbles and fanarts that are not posted on this site. I'd be honored if you can follow me at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

WHAT HAPPENS AT THE PARTY

It was an unspoken Warbler tradition to hold an end of the year party on the night the final was over. It was usually hosted by the more senior student while the logistics and planning were done by everyone. The Warblers' parties could get wild, but it was one of those things that everyone had sworn to secrecy.

"What happens at the party; stays at the party." They would say.

Blaine wasn't sure how much alcohol he had already consumed for the night. It didn't bother him too much, since his house was just a walking distance away. However, the music was starting to bother him as he felt a headache starting. Running his hand through his now loose curls, Blaine was contemplating whether he should go outside to get a breath of fresh air when he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Hey, babe." Blaine tilted his head up to receive the kiss that he knew was coming. "You okay?"

"I think ..." Blaine rubbed his eyes. He could feel Sebastian's eyes on him. "I probably shouldn't have that beer."

"Hm, buyer's regret." Sebastian scoot closer to Blaine. It was a summer night, and in spite of the air-conditioning being on inside the house, the amount of occupants indoors had somewhat rendered the air-conditioning unit ineffective. Sebastian was sitting so close to Blaine that he could feel the heat radiating off his boyfriend's body. "Been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry. Everyone just started pouring me drinks as soon as I walked through the door." Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "What have you been up to?"

"Well … As I was walking past the staircase earlier, I recorded this footage." Sebastian took out his hand phone and opened the video application. Blaine's eyes widened as he saw what was playing.

"Nick and Jeff making out. This is priceless." Sebastian sounded proud of his work. "Blackmail material for the Niffs."

"The 'Niffs'?" Blaine tried to reach for his boyfriend's phone but Sebastian had already put it away. "That's not nice, you have to delete that."

"It's not like I'm really going to blackmail them." Sebastian protested. "Oh fine, I'll delete it later. But I'm inclined to think that they'd appreciate the Kodak moment."

"You are too much sometimes." Blaine nestled himself against Sebastian again. He could smell Sebastian's cologne at this close proximity. "You smelled good."

Sebastian chuckled in response and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. "Yeah, I think you have a bit too much to drink. Your filter's gone."

"No it's not." Blaine looked up and frowned. He was still perfectly sober, even if things were starting to go at slow motion right now. "Not having a filter would be saying I want to screw you against the wall."

For a moment, Sebastian just quirked up his eyebrows and stared. "Yeah, it's definitely gone."

All right, so maybe Blaine was feeling a bit more daring; maybe his filter had become less secure for the moment; but Blaine still knew what was going on around him. "Now you're just being mean."

"No, I'm just a tad disappointed that my boyfriend didn't look for me and left me all by my lonesome." Sebastian quipped, his green eyes looking bright in this lighting. Blaine's eyes fluttered when Sebastian's hand reached out and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Your hair looks good like this. Drunk or not, you look smoking tonight."

"You have no idea how hard I have to fight against my instinct to not put in gel tonight." Blaine kept his eyes closed; knowing that if he had his eyes opened right now he would probably feel too embarrassed about Sebastian's compliment to maintain eye contact. He leaned into Sebastian's touch when those fingers moved to his face. Sebastian's fingers felt cool against his heated skin. "But I know you liked it without gel."

When Sebastian didn't answer right away, Blaine opened his eyes and found his boyfriend studying him. For the first time tonight, Blaine noticed that Sebastian's pupils were dilating. "I know it's wrong considering you'll probably feel self-conscious about this and you've had a bit much to drink." Sebastian's fingers had trailed down Blaine's face and were now resting at his collar. "But I want to kiss you right now, or does it bother you that I want to kiss you?"

Instead of answering, Blaine responded with the kiss that Sebastian was craving. It was a shy kiss at first, a light touch against the lips before he pulled away. Feeling a bit emboldened by what he had just done, Blaine dove in again, this time pressing his lips hard against Sebastian and threw his arms around Sebastian's neck. They usually made out in the privacy of their own room, but there was definitely validity to the claim that alcohol loosened inhibitions.

And it felt pretty damn good.

Blaine let his lips be nudged open and felt Sebastian's tongue against his. He tilted his head a bit to get a better angle on the kiss as he returned the favor, thrusting his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and teased him back. Blaine slid his hands down Sebastian's side and rested them on his thighs, and as those hands started to move upwards toward Sebastian's center, Sebastian stood up and pulled Blaine along.

They didn't get too far though, because then Blaine had his boyfriend pinned against the wall and was pressing up against him as he claimed Sebastian's mouth in another kiss. Blaine could hear Sebastian's breathe hitching in surprise at the sudden move, but he didn't care. Final's week had been stressful and they had hardly had time for each other. This was the first time in a week that they had any physical contact and damn if Blaine wasn't feeling a bit frisky.

"We should probably get out of here." Sebastian murmured against Blaine's lips, his breathing coming in hot and accelerated.

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Blaine found himself being pinned against the wall outside of the house. They were in a dark, isolated corner of the backyard where there were no disturbances. Blaine could still hear the music thumping in the background but they had the place all to themselves. Sebastian was kissing him again, the kisses had now become more aggressive and desperate as Sebastian snipped and bit at Blaine's lower lip playfully. Blaine tried to return the favor and laughed when their noses bumped against each other.

Dropping his hands from where they had been on Sebastian's shoulders, Blaine's hand traveled back to his thigh and with his other hand he reached for Sebastian's and placed it on the front of Blaine's jeans. For a moment, Sebastian looked both surprised and uncertain, but soon Blaine found both of his hands in Sebastian's as his boyfriend pinned Blaine's arms above his head. This was a lot more aggressive than what they had done together so far but Blaine found that he liked it. This fight for dominance and display for control was a welcomed novelty and one that Blaine knew he wouldn't mind trying again. His eyes fluttered shut when Sebastian started peppering butterfly kisses along his neck, wanting more but uncertain of what.

Then without warning, Sebastian bit down.

Blaine let out a whimper and arched up against Sebastian, grinding their erections together. Sebastian let out a growl and let go of Blaine's arms. His hand reached down to the front of Blaine's jeans as he unbuttoned the top button and pulled down the zipper. Blaine's head fell back against the wall when Sebastian started stroking him, his fingers wrapped around Blaine's cock in a firm and steady grip.

"Fuck me." Emblazoned by the alcohol in his system, Blaine blurted out what he wanted.

Sebastian's hand stilled in its motion. Blaine opened his eyes and found his boyfriend looking at him in a mixture of lust and concern. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"But—we're outdoors, and you're drunk." Blaine almost wanted to laugh at the comicalness of the situation. Never in his life would he have expected Sebastian Smythe to try to dissuade Blaine from having sex.

"I'm not drunk, Sebastian." Blaine hooked one leg around Sebastian's and tried to bring them in closer. "A little buzzed maybe but definitely not drunk."

"But we're—"

"Outdoor, yes. In the backyard by ourselves where anyone can catch us in the act, yes." Blaine leaned up and gave Sebastian a closed-mouth kiss. "I think that's all the reasons you need to do this as I seem to recall a certain someone mentioning that it's on his to-do list?"

And that was how ten minutes later; Blaine found himself naked and flushed against Sebastian, returning the kisses that were given with the same fervor.

"Fuck!" Sebastian gritted his teeth as he panted, his breathing hot and wet against Blaine's skin. "Oh … fuck!"

"That's the idea." Blaine gasped out, his own breathing speeding up as he felt the hot skin that was against his. There wasn't much Blaine could do right now in his current position. Sebastian had him pinned against the wall with Blaine's legs hoisted up around his waist. Blaine placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders as he tried to get some form of leverage, even though he knew that the only thing that was keeping him from falling right now as Sebastian and the wall that he was pressed so tightly against. "Come on, are you just going to keep swearing or are you actually going to do it?"

Sebastian's answering growl sent a shiver down Blaine's spine, and that was all the warning Blaine got before Sebastian was inside of him. It was frenzied and rushed and even a little painful considering the minimal amount of prepping, but they hadn't had sex in a week and damn if Blaine was going to let this little technicality kept him from enjoying himself.

"Oh God, oh God!" Blaine couldn't say anything coherent even if he tried. It was amazing to have Sebastian inside of him, to fill him up and claim him completely. Blaine could feel himself being stretched impossibly around Sebastian's cock, taking everything that Sebastian wanted to give to him and asking for more.

"Do you want it harder?" Sebastian pulled out almost all the way and slammed in hard. "Is this how you like it? Do you want everyone to hear you?"

"OhmyGod yes ohmyGod yes yes yes!" Feeling too overwhelmed to make sense, Blaine just pushed back against Sebastian the best way he could. Being held up against the wall meant that he could take Sebastian in deeper, and as Sebastian lifted his hips a bit higher. "Oh, fuck me …"

"I am." Sebastian latched his mouth on Blaine's throat, sucking hard as he ground into Blaine. Sebastian rotated his hips as he slowed down his thrusts, making every move more pronounced.

"Faster, faster, Sebastian." Blaine was close. A week of celibacy had apparently put him on edge and that meant he wasn't going to last as long as he'd like. "I'm close."

"Beg me." Leave it to Sebastian Smythe to be a tease at this hour.

"Come on, don't be mean." Blaine gasped out as he tried to fuck himself on Sebastian, but Sebastian held still.

"Ask me for it." Sebastian's teeth grazed lightly against Blaine's skin, sending tingling sensations up Blaine's spine. "Tell me how badly you want it."

Normally, Blaine would have been flushed red with embarrassment by this point. While they might have been having sex for a few months, being open with his needs and demands was still a new concept for him. But not tonight. Tonight Blaine Anderson had the alcohol on his side and he sure as hell was going to take advantage of it.

"Please fuck me hard." Blaine lowered his voice and leaned in to brush his lips against Sebastian's, not quite touching but enough to tease. "I want you to do it so hard that I can't walk tomorrow. I want everyone to see me limp and know that you've done it to me."

Those word seemed to have the desired effect on Sebastian because then Sebastian was devouring Blaine's lips as his hips snapped into motion, pounding and fucking hard into Blaine with everything he had. Every snap of Sebastian's hips seemed to hit Blaine's prostate, taking him closer to the climax. This was what Blaine had been longing for all week, to be taken so hard that there was nothing he could do but to whine and grunt with every thrust. Blaine's arms wrapped themselves around Sebastian's neck as he tried to find something to hold onto. Even in his lust and alcohol-induced state, Blaine could tell from Sebastian's erratic movement that his boyfriend was close to coming. They had done this enough times by now for Blaine to read Sebastian's body language like a book.

Wanting to reach completion together, Blaine started to clench himself around Sebastian. The additional tightness and friction drew out an obscene moan from Sebastian as he let out a string of incoherent curses. Blaine felt Sebastian reached up to wrap his fingers around Blaine's cock. There was a sharp, firm twist and suddenly Blaine was seeing stars. In his post-orgasm haze, Blaine could vaguely feel Sebastian's hips stuttering before they stilled as Sebastian let out a low guttural moan as he was pushed over the edge as well.

Feeling absolutely boneless afterwards, Blaine slumped against Sebastian as his boyfriend gently lowered him down onto his feet. They got dressed quickly, suddenly aware of the fact that the music inside the house had died down. "You okay?" Sebastian was kissing his face as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I felt great." Blaine nuzzled at Sebastian's neck, the fatigue starting to set in a bit. "I think you've just screwed all the alcohol out of my system."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I'm feeling really embarrassed with myself right now." Blaine hugged Sebastian tighter. Not only had he begged Sebastian to fuck him, he had been the one to suggest to his boyfriend that they had sex outdoors where anyone could've caught them. It was by far the most daring and scandalous thing Blaine Anderson had ever done in his life.

"Don't be, babe." Sebastian's lips found his and kissed Blaine gently. "It was hot. Really hot."

Blaine let out a small sigh when Sebastian's lips brushed against a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to get very frustrated."

"If it's going to get me a second round, I don't mind at all."

"Come on, you horndog!" Blaine punched Sebastian's shoulder playfully. "We should probably get back in before they start wondering where we were."

"Does that mean I'll still get a second round after the party?" Sebastian's hand trailed down Blaine's waist and reached around to cup his ass.

"Hey!" Blaine smacked the hand away playfully. "Behave yourself and I may consider it."

As they walked back into the house, Blaine couldn't help but noticed a few pairs of eyes on them. "We're going to head back, see you guys Monday." Sebastian didn't seem to notice as he gave a half wave goodbye. "Thanks for the party, Flint!"

"You're welcome." Flint's voice sounded from behind them. "Oh hey guys, one last thing!"

Blaine turned around in puzzlement. There was an amused look on Flint's face.

"I'm sending you two the wall cleaning bills next week."

Blaine could feel his face draining of color at the realization. Beside him, Sebastian had the audacity to laugh.

"Don't worry, Blaine." Flint actually smirked. "What happens at the party; stays at the party."

Blaine had a feeling that he would never live this one down.

(END)


End file.
